


Elf Mail

by Fire_Bear



Series: Walking in a Winter Wonderland [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Penpals, Crushes, High School, Letters, M/M, or postcards anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur and Kiku both send postcards through their school's charity Christmas Penpal event. They're assigned each other.





	Elf Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Anything scored out and underlined is scribbled over several times.
> 
> I'm not sure what a Christmas Penpal Project is so I made up what I think it could be.

> **Christmas Penpal Project!**
> 
> Get in touch with your Christmas Spirit and communicate with your fellow students!
> 
> Give to charity as you use our North Pole Postal Service.
> 
> You will be assigned a random student on your first go to exchange messages with.
> 
> Do it just once or as many times as you wish!
> 
> Spread the Christmas Cheer!!

* * *

                                         1 st December

Dear, Whoever gets this.

Merry Christmas.

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                         1 st December

Dear, Penpal.

I hope you have a good Christmas.

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                        1 st December

Dear, Arthur.

Thank you for your message. I wonder if you're the Arthur I share English class with? I have never spoken to you but I enjoyed your presentation on LGBT novels.

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                        4 th December

Dear, Kiku.

I think I am. You're the Kiku who did a presentation on manga and why it's a form of literature, correct?

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                         4 th December

Dear, Arthur.

Yes, that's me. I didn't think I made much of an impression – Alfred did a similar argument for comics.

~~ So ~~

~~ Do ~~

Do you read a lot of LGBT novels?

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                         5 th December

Dear, Kiku.

Alfred's argument was, if you'll excuse the language, piss-poor. You did a much better job of it. 

I do read a lot of them. But I read a lot more fantasy. I would read more fantasy LGBT novels if there were more of them, but I'll take what I can get.

~~ So ~~

~~Wha~~ What kind of manga do you read? Your presentation covered as wide a range as you could squeeze in.

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                         5 th December

Dear, Arthur.

I thought Alfred's presentation was entertaining, in its own way. ~~Y...~~ I liked yours better, of course. It was fascinating. After listening to it, I got a copy of Boy Meets Boy. It was really good, just as good as you said it would be.

As for the manga, I like all sorts. Though shounen-ai and yaoi makes my heart race.

~~ Do you ~~

~~ I ~~

Since this is a Christmas postcard, what will you be doing for it?

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                          6 th December

Dear, Kiku.

I can barely believe someone else has read it! This is amazing. ~~We should~~ ~~I would love to~~ What did you think of the plotline? It's cliché but I loved it, since it wasn't about a heterosexual couple.

~~ Wait ~~

Are shounen-ai and yaoi the... gay... ones? I asked a friend and that's what she said. I'm sorry if I'm assuming too much.

~~ I wish I had the courage to talk to you in class. ~~

Oh! I almost forgot to answer that last question! I'll just be spending time with my family. I think Francis is having a party the weekend before Christmas. If things go as they usually do, I'll be there, bored.

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                          6 th December

Dear, Arthur.

Oh, dear. I was rather hoping you didn't know what those were... It's kind of embarrassing. 

Maybe because I read so much of it, I enjoyed the plotline of Boy Meets Boy,  because of how cliché it was.

Francis has invited me as well. Perhaps we could talk then. We never have enough time between classes, do we? And we sit so far away from each other.

Perhaps we could ask Mrs. Folly if we could move seats?

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                          7 th December

Dear, Kiku. 

You shouldn't be embarrassed! If you enjoy reading them, then you shouldn't care about the content. What's your favourite manga of that type?

If you go, then I'll be a good deal less bored. [I hope you do.] Have you ever been to one of Francis's parties?

I doubt she'll let us but I can ask...

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                           7 th December

Dear, Arthur.

I really enjoyed Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, or World's Greatest First Love. It's about people in a manga publishing house. And Love Stage is good. That's about actors – though it's a bit more complicated than that! Those both have anime. ~~I'd love to show them to you!~~ Maybe you could watch them, if you'd rather do that than read the manga.

Awkward Silence is another cute one – it doesn't have an anime, though. I really relate to one of the main characters as I don't really emote as well as other people and I have a crush on this ~~gorgeous~~ guy. 

I've never been sure how to tell him how I feel... I can barely speak to him!

I saw you asking Mrs. Folly and being turned down. Sorry.

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                           8 th December

Dear, Kiku.

Sorry that this is so late. I was busy earlier and didn't have the time to write something out. If only I could have dictated what I wanted to say...

Anyway, it looks as though you really love this genre! One of my friends reads manga and happens to have those ~~series es~~ manga series so I've borrowed the Awkward Silence one. I'm hoping to have read the five volumes over the weekend so I can tell you what I liked about it.

You're able to speak to me, albeit on paper. Perhaps a love letter is the way to go?

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                          8 th December

Dear, Arthur.

There is no reason for you to apologise! I completely understand. I'm just glad I can send this away today so you can receive it on Monday morning.

I do enjoy it. I hope you do, too. Then we'll have to things to talk about at Francis's party! I'm sorry that I couldn't add in my reply to your previous comment on the last postcard but I ran out of room. I so enjoy talking to you like this that I couldn't stop myself from writing!

Maybe you're right. But I think I shall wait till Valentine's Day. 

I'm not sure how he'd react – I might make it anonymous.

Do  you have a crush?

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                           11 th December

Dear, Kiku.

I finished Awkward Silence on Friday night. ~~I wish I had your number so I could have texted you about it.~~ I enjoyed it, of course. It was a delight. I rather wish there was more of it and I'm borrowing Love Stage next. 

I'm not sure where I would find the anime, though...? Do I need to buy a DVD? Is it on Netflix? Let me know – I'm curious to know what it's like. The only anime I have ever watched was when I was a child: Pokemon, Digimon... I can't remember the other one, unfortunately.

You should do it as soon as possible! I mean, Christmas is a rather romantic time of year. Have you ever seen Love Actually? Or Serendipity?

And I'm sure he'd be flattered. If he mocks you, though, I'll be happy to have words with him. ~~Maybe followed with a fist-~~

~~ Ye ~~

~~ No ~~

~~ Maybe ~~

Yes.

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                             11 th December

Dear, Arthur.

I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope it made your Friday night enjoyable. I'm so happy that you're enjoying my suggestions.

I could show you? If you'd like. It would be easier than telling you. But only if you have the time. I know that Christmas can be a busy time of the year. We could find a free computer at school in the New Year? If you have the time.

If you don't, I can give you the address of a site where you can watch almost any anime.

I have seen Love Actually but not Serendipity. I will have to look that up.

Thank you. I'll think about it.

Have you done anything about it?

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                            12 th December

Dear, Kiku.

Showing me seems like a better way to go about it. I feel that would be better than me getting the wrong one. And I can make time. Just let me know when  you have time.

It'll be something to look forward to once we've come back to school.

I have Serendipity on DVD. Or, rather, my mum has it. So I could give it to you for you to watch, if you'd like. ~~Or we could~~ You could watch it with the person you like.

And, no. He doesn't like me like that.

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                             12 th December

Dear, Arthur. 

Then I shall find the time. I don't want to suggest you do something and then not help when you need it! I'll make sure to recommend other good anime while I'm with you.

I'd rather not watch the DVD with someone else – it feels wrong to do that. ~~I'd rather watch it with you...~~ We could have a movie night with our friends at some point? There are a lot of Christmas films we could watch, aren't there?

How do you know the boy doesn't like you? Have you asked him? Or told him how you feel?

Remember, don't make assumptions. Remember all those books you've read!

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                              13 th December

Dear, Kiku.

Thank you. You're a good ~~friend~~ person.

I wouldn't mind that. Should we do that the weekend of Francis's party? Or the weekend after, once the school is closed?

I've not asked him but I know he likes someone. My life isn't anywhere near the books I read – it's too much to hope that he likes me.

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                              13 th December

Dear, Arthur.

You're quite welcome. I'm not that great, though. I'm just doing what anyone would do for someone they consider a friend.

~~ Are we friends? ~~

I think we should do it when we don't have to come to school. It will be more relaxing and fun if we don't have to drag ourselves away for homework.

Don't be so down on yourself. Ask him! I'll be rooting for you.

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                               14 th December

Dear, Kiku.

I'll see what I can do for organising it. But you're definitely invited. If you meet me in the park by the bandstand at, say, 12 on the Saturday, I'll come meet you. And anyone else you'd like to invite, of course. We can make room.

Though, I should probably ask my parents first...

As for my crush... I think I'll do that – if you send  your crush a love letter now instead of on Valentine's Day.

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                               14 th December

Dear, Arthur.

I'll see if my parents will let me come. And I'll ask my friends, as well. I hope it's going to be okay. Let me know if your parents will allow us to take over their house for the day.

...

I will. I'll do it through this and let you know how it goes.

If Elizaveta will let me, that is.

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                                14 th December

My dearest,

I wish I could tell you this in person but I am enamoured with you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Your voice is so sweet that I could listen to it all day and you are the smartest person I know. Everything about you makes me love you all the more.

A Christmas Elf

* * *

                                                15 th December

Dear, Kiku.

Are you definitely going to be at Francis's party tomorrow? We can finalise the plans then.

And you can tell me about the other anime you think I should watch. And manga. I've finished Love Stage – it took me a while as I had homework – and I've borrowed that Sekai-ichi one.

Did she let you?

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                                15 th December

Dear, Arthur.

Yes, I will. I'm looking forward to it. 

I'll see you then.

Though, I'm not sure if I'll be able to speak to you – I'll be so nervous. 

I just realised you won't get this until Monday morning. But now I have no room to change this. I'm sorry.

And, yes, she did let me. I've sent it anonymously.

Kiku, Class 5-B

* * *

                                                 18 th December

Dear, Kiku.

You don't need to apologise. 

I had fun at the party – did you? I mean, I took up a lot of your time. Sorry about that. 

What did you sign it with?

Arthur, Class 5-A

* * *

                                                18 th December

Dear, Arthur.

You don't need to apologise. I had lots of fun. I almost didn't want to leave! I'm looking forward to the movie night all the more.

I didn't sign it. 

Kiku, Class 5-B

_ He signed it with "A Christmas Elf" – ask him out! _

* * *

                                                 19 th December

Dear, Kiku.

I think your postcard got hijacked. Did you really sign that love letter with "A Christmas Elf"?

Arthur, 5-A

* * *

                                                 19 th December

Dear, Arthur.

I'm sorry.

Yes.

I did.

Please don't hate me. 

I won't come to your movie night this weekend.

Kiku, 5-B

* * *

                                                20 th December

Dearest Kiku.

Since you were avoiding me all yesterday, I'm going to have to communicate through this again. 

Thank you for the love letter. 

I could never hate you.

After all, how could I, when you've just told me that the person I most wish to return my feelings does so? 

I like you, Kiku. Would you like to do something with me?

Arthur, 5-A

* * *

                                                 20 th December

Dearest Arthur.

You... do?

And by 'something', do you mean a date?

Kiku, 5-B

* * *

21 st December

Dearest Kiku.

Yes. I do. My feelings have only grown with these postcards. I like you. A lot.

And, yes, I did mean a date.

Arthur, 5-A

* * *

                                                21 st December

Arthur,

When do you want to go on a date?

Kiku, 5-B

* * *

                                               22 nd December

Darling Kiku.

Tomorrow? Or Christmas Eve? Both days? Instead of a film? Or as well as, if you'd like.

I know they've got a time limit on these, so let me know when you would like this date – I'll receive your answer by the end of the day.

Love, Arthur

* * *

                                               22 nd December

Lovely Arthur.

Two dates sounds wonderful. A Christmas Eve date sounds rather romantic. Meet me outside the front of the school so we can talk about it?

I'll be waiting.

All my love, Kiku.

**Author's Note:**

> [Boy Meets Boy](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23228.Boy_Meets_Boy) is an actual book. I've not read it but it came up when Googling.


End file.
